Daisies, Dreams, and Organic Popcorn
by kurtluvxx
Summary: Kurt forces Finn to watch Pushing Daisies with him. One-shot


**AN: Hey guys!**

**So I got this idea for this story when I saw a certain scene (mentioned in story and link on my page) in Pushing Daisies.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee, any of its characters or plots or ANYTHING.**

**I do NOT own Pushing Daisies, any of its characters or plots or ANYTHING.**

* * *

"Come on, Finn," Kurt begged, pushing the taller boy towards the couch. "Pushing Daisies is only the best show ever. Besides America's Next Top Model and Project Runway, of course."

"I don't really want to watch some girlish, cheesy tv show, Kurt," Finn argued. Kurt's eyes narrowed and Finn quickly looked away. He hated it when Kurt got mad. It was...scary. Maybe he should just watch the show. It would make Kurt happy after all. He realized how much trouble Kurt had to go through to convice Burt to let Finn and his mom move back in. Finn knew that it was his own fault that they got kicked out, and he did feel extremely guilty about it. He had been a jerk to Kurt, and maybe having a Pushing Daisies marathon of season 1 would make it up to him.

"Fine." Finn gave up, and plopped down on the couch. Kurt grinned and practically skipped over to the DVD player, popping the disk into it.

"Ready?" Kurt said, sitting down on the couch next to Finn and grabbing the remote.

"Uh...yeah." Finn shifted his sitting position awkwardly, feeling as if Kurt was getting a little TOO close. Kurt pressed play and set the remote down on the side table.

* * *

"This show isn't half bad," Finn said, during the credits of the third episode, "It's actually kind of...enjoyable."

"Kind of?" Kurt stared. "Finn, it's AMAZING. The actors are fantastic! And the storyline is...just too good to even describe!"

Finn shrugged and the two boys waited for the next episode to automatically begin.

* * *

"Can we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry. I get weird food cravings late at night." Finn laughed awkwardly, his stomach growling.

"Popcorn?" Kurt suggested, pausing the episode.

"Sure."

Kurt hopped up and went into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl full of popcorn in his arms.

The soprano handed the bowl to Finn. "It's organic," he said, "It's healthy and pretty delicious."

"Does it taste any different?" Finn stared into the bowl of organic popcorn.

"Not really. Just try it." Kurt picked out a piece of popcorn and moved it close to Finn's mouth. "Open up."

The taller boy did as he was told and opened his mouth. Kurt tossed the piece of popcorn in and Finn chewed.

"Not half bad," Finn said, "Actually, It's pretty good." He grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth. Kurt smirked and pressed play.

* * *

"You know, I kind of feel bad for this Olive Snook chick. She's trying _so_ hard to get the attention of the guy she's been in love with, but he's too focused on Chuck to really notice or care." Finn looked to Kurt for his opinion, but only received an eyebrow raise.

"Oh!" Finn said, finally making the connection, "Erm...Sorry...Kurt..."

"Whatever. I'm over you now." Kurt said, looking back towards the television.

"You are?" Finn immediately felt a sting of hurt, but he ignored it. He didn't want Kurt to be in love with him anyways, right?

Kurt nodded and looked back to Finn. "You're okay with that, aren't you?"

"Of course," Finn responded, "Of course..."

* * *

_Finn stares at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of Rachel. Only Rachel. He turns his head and looks at her now. She is sleeping in the twin bed next to Finn, a night stand seperating the two._

_"She's beautiful when she sleeps. Too bad I can't touch her or she'll die." Finn thinks, as he props himself up onto one elbow. Rachel shifts slightly and then speaks, her eyes still closed:_

_"Are you watching me sleep?"_

_Her eyes blink open._

_"Uh...no..." Finn responds quickly, "Sorta...but I was just waiting for you to wake up and in the process of waiting for you to wake up I was, yes, I was watching you sleep."_

_"You do that a lot, don't you?"_

_"It's like watching you come back to life."_

_"Again."_

_Rachel stands up and starts to get out of bed. She loses her balance and falls on top of Finn. Finn is surprised and sad. He can't touch Rachel. She is dead now. He whimpers. _

_Rachel's head pops up and she blinks. Finn is shocked._

_"You're not-"_

_"How come I'm not-"_

_"Maybe it wears off, maybe there's an eclipse, maybe..." __Finn becomes distracted, __"Oh my god, your skin is amazing."_

_Rachel places a finger on Finn's lips._

_"Stop talking."_

_She kisses him passionately for a few seconds, then breaks away. She breathes heavily._

_"We're wearing too many clothes."_

_The two strip and throw their clothes to the ground, giggling._

_Rachel pauses._

_"I'm still wearing too many clothes."_

_Finn is confused._

_"You're not wearing any."_

_Rachel smiles. She grabs her skin at the stomach and pulls up. It's almost as if her skin was a shirt or sweater that she is taking off. She pulls it over her head._

_Rachel has disappeared along with her skin. Kurt is now sitting across from Finn on the bed, naked and grinning._

_Finn is caught off guard._

_"Oh!"_

_"Ahhhh," Kurt breathes, "_Much _better."_

_Kurt pulls Finn closer and murmurs in his ear:_

_"Don't tell Rachel."_

_He kisses him passionately._

* * *

Finn woke up, breathing heavily. What a weird dream. It resembled one of the scenes from Pushing Daisies. He blinked and realized that he had fallen asleep, still on the couch with Kurt. Finn tried to stand up, but realized Kurt was lying down on the couch sleeping, his head in Finn's lap. Finn smiled at the smaller boy sleeping. He was kind of...cute when he slept. Finn felt his face heat up, thinking about what he just thought. He thought Kurt Hummel looked _cute_. Finn looked down at the soprano again. Well, it was true. Kurt _did _look adorable, with his hair slightly ruffled and smiling in his sleep. Finn sighed. Even if he _did _have feelings for Kurt, it didn't matter. Kurt didn't like him like that anymore.

Finn kissed the top of Kurt's head lightly.

Just because Kurt didn't have a crush on Finn anymore, didn't mean Finn couldn't have a crush on Kurt.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, you know, grammar and spelling, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Reviews are nice and make me HAPPY! :D**

**REMEMBER: The link to the Pushing Daisies video clip that goes along with this fanfic is on my user page profile thingy if you want to watch. :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
